


Love

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Series: Bertie!Verse [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: A son who I made up, Crativity Night, Douglas loves his son, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: For Fandot Creativity Night. The prompt was glitter and/or ikea.Douglas loves his sonPart of the Bertie!Verse





	Love

Douglas loved his son desperately. He would do anything for his little boy, his Bertie. Before Bertie was born, Douglas wasn't sure he could be a father again. As much as he loved his daughters, he felt that he failed being a good dad to them. He failed Verity with his drinking, and ruining everything with her mother. There’s always been the physical distance between he and Milly, since the divorce only happened a year after she was born. He wasn’t sure he could handle the heartbreak of fatherhood again. But after holding his newborn baby boy in his arms, he knew he would love him forever. He wanted to do right by Bertie, and be better to his family.

He loved every second he was with his boy. He loved raising little Bertie with Martin, and seeing their son learn and grow. Even at five years old, he was becoming a smart, talented little boy, almost as clever as Douglas himself. He loved how Bertie was becoming as determined as Martin, optimistic and compassionate as Arthur, and as… alive as Herc. He doesn't always enjoy how much Bertie could act like Carolyn, but it was nice that he was becoming strong-willed and independent and loud.

Yes, Douglas loved his little boy. He was his whole world, and he couldn't be happier raising him with Martin. Everything felt perfect.

But did Bertie  _really_  need to pour glitter all over his person and bedroom?


End file.
